


any way you want to

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Daisy/Lincoln ficlets I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts), [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts), [agentttremors (hannahwritesxoxo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahwritesxoxo/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Get Well Soon' and 'Accidental Cuddling' for swifteforeverandalways](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080472)

3\.  '[Snuggles' and 'Hurt/Comfort' for swifteforeverandalways](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080502)

4\.  "[Circle, circle, dot, dot. Now I’ve got my cootie shot." for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080547)

5\.  '[Sleeping Beauty AU' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080577)

6\.  '[Babyfic' for agentttremors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080598)

7\.  '[Wrath' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080610)

8\.  '[Mutual pining' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080628)

9\.  '[Kidfic' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080640)

10\.  '[Secret marriage' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080766)

11\.  '[Look How Far We've Come' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846359/chapters/24080787)


	2. 'Get well soon' and 'Accidental cuddling' for swifteforeverandalways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148549997684/ooh-six-sentence-saturday-i-love-this-each-week).

“Wait!  Could you..could you turn on the TV for me?” Daisy flashed a big grin, looking really unbearably cute with her leg propped up on a pillow.

Lincoln did, turning it on and tossing her the remote. “Anything else, your Highness?”

“Well, now that you mention it, my pillow could use some fluffing…” She smirked, looking down at the pillow under her leg.

One request led to another, and before he really knew it, it was dark outside and he’d done everything from fluff her pillows to refreshing her drink to retrieving things she’d dropped just out of reach.  

Oh.  And he’d replaced the pillow as the prop for her leg.  But he wasn’t really complaining.     


	3. 'Snuggles' and 'Hurt/Comfort' for swifteforeverandalways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148559452164/for-the-six-sentence-saturday-3-and-18-with).

“What do you need?” Lincoln asked, his voice sounded muffled through her tears and the blanket she had covering her head.  

“Just…” Daisy sniffed. “Just c’mere…”  She reached for him, pulling him under the blanket with her. “Hold me, please…” she whispered.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close to him.  “Just tell me when to let go.”  

“This is default…” she said with a soft chuckle.  “Just always default to this.”  


	4. “Circle, circle, dot, dot. Now I’ve got my cootie shot.” for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149671138889/daisylincoln-circle-circle-dot-dot-now-ive).

“What are you implying?” he asked, reaching for her.  “Are you implying that I have cooties?”  

“Maaayyyybe…” she drawled, rolling out of his reach.

“Hate to break it to you…but if I have cooties, I think you have them too, Daisy…”  

She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head.  “Nahhhh. The cootie shot’s just for double protection…see…I’m too pure for your cooties to live on.”  

“Whatever…” Lincoln pressed his lips to hers before kissing her all over, amidst her half-hearted attempts to get away and her squealing giggles.  “I’m a doctor, and I’m sorry to say…you’ve been infected.”  


	5. 'Sleeping Beauty AU' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148863989334/daisylincoln-sleeping-beauty-au).

Daisy shook her head, rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck.  That dragon had REALLY taken it out of her.  If it hadn’t have been for those fairies…she’d have been toast. Literal toast.  

She hoisted the sword and shield in front of her and scaled the steps two at a time to the tower. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him laying there.  

_He will only awaken by true love’s kiss…_

The words echoed in her head as she approached him.  The prince. Prince Lincoln.  

Laying the sword and shield down on the floor, she licked her lips and leaned down, pressing them to his and nearly jumping in surprise when he kissed her back.


	6. 'Babyfic' for agentttremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151892747059/daisylincoln-12).

“Daisy!  She’s about to—“  Lincoln’s exclamation was punctuated with a dull thump and the sharp wail of their rambunctious ten-month-old.  Leah had bonked her head on the table yet again.  

“Oh…poor baby…” Daisy knelt to scoop her up.  “Mommy wasn’t fast enough…I’m sorry, sweetheart…”  

Lincoln chuckled.  “You can’t shield her from everything, you know…” He bent to kiss Leah’s head all the same, mumbling all the same ‘Daddy loves you’ nonsense even as he half-heartedly chastised Daisy for the same.

“What kind of parent would I be if I didn’t try?” was Daisy’s go-to retort.  

“A parent of a child with a few more ‘oopsies’ under her belt…”


	7. 'Wrath' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155791718459/daisylincoln-wrath).

_“DAISY!”_

Lincoln’s voice was loud. Sharp.  Cutting through the fog in her brain.  Through the rumble of the rocks that surrounded them.  

She blinked, turning to face him. The last time she’d seen him had been at the mercy of these goons.

These goons who were going to see what Daisy Johnson’s Inhuman wrath was made of.  

“Daisy…come on…you don’t want to do it like this…”  He nodded towards the group of men who were currently cowering in front of her.  “Let’s take them to Coulson…”  

She swallowed thickly, nodding.  “Okay.”


	8. 'Mutual pining' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157067310325/daisylincoln-mutual-pining).

Lincoln didn’t want to entertain the option of more with Daisy.  Not when it would hurt so much if he was wrong.

Even if he thought he could feel something in her gaze.  Even if when she smiled at him it was like it was only for him.  Even if he swore he saw disappointment in her eyes when he mentioned the date he was going on with a woman he worked with.  One of the nurses at the hospital.   

The friendship they had was too valuable to risk it.  

So he’d love her from a distance.  Because that was better than nothing at all.


	9. 'Kidfic' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158034557472/daisylincoln-kidfic).

“Philip, get back here…” Lincoln called into the hallway after the naked toddler who’d just escaped from towel prison.  “Mommy!  Incoming!”  

Daisy grinned and knelt down.  “Gotcha!”  She scooped him up in her arms.  Philip giggled uncontrollably as she brought him back to his father.  “You’re all wet!  You gotta let your dad finish drying you off!”


	10. 'Secret marriage' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158051491079/daisylincoln-secret-marriage).

Daisy kept stealing glances at him.  At Linc.  At her husband.  

She liked thinking the word.  Liked saying it too, except she couldn’t really.  Only when she was with him.  

Only when she was with Lincoln Campbell: her husband, could she talk about how Lincoln Campbell was her husband.

She grinned to herself and took a sip of her coffee.  And she was his wife.  


	11. 'How Far We've Come' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159740118354/daisylincoln-how-far-weve-come).
> 
> Song is 'How Far We've Come' by Matchbox Twenty.

Daisy reached for his hand and he gazed over at her in absolute wonder.  How had they gotten here?  When they met the way they had…when their lives were what they were…

And somehow, the sun was always shining, because Daisy was amazing.  And she made it shine, even in the rain.  

It didn’t matter what was happening.  If literal shit was raining down on them (seriously, that had happened once!), or if if they were jumping out of a plane. 

Every day with Daisy was the best day ever.    


End file.
